Among electromagnetic relays, there has hitherto been an electromagnetic relay described in Patent Document 1, for example. This electromagnetic relay is provided with an electromagnetic device including an electric magnet that is excited by electric conduction, and a contact mechanism that brings two fixed contacts and two movable contacts into contact with each other or separate those contacts from each other in association with excitation and demagnetization of the electric magnet.